


The Crash

by MsUnOwen



Series: Drakepad (AU) [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUnOwen/pseuds/MsUnOwen
Summary: If Drake got three wishes there would firstly, have been no plane crash in his yard in the first place, secondly, there certainly wouldn´t have been a Launchpad McQuack, and thirdly, he would redo both of his previous wishes.(AU, where Launchpad meet Drake as a civilian)
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack
Series: Drakepad (AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, in this fanfiction the characterasiations are going to be based on the Darkwing Duck 1991 cartoon. This is also going to be an AU for how a meeting between Drake and Launchpad might go if they met when Drake wasn´t dressed as Darkwing.

It was a sunny, warm day in june. At first it didn't seem like anything could spoil it, now that the weather had actually decided to play nice. Then Drake heard the crash. A crash right outside of his damned house! 

"GOSALYN! You young lady are grounded!", Drake shouted. Seriously did he have to put a leash on that kid? She couldn't even go five minutes without wrecking some kind of havoc.

"Not fair! I didn't even do anything Dad!", she responded, popping up by the stairs.

Drake blinked, startled. But if Gosalyn was inside then who-? "Did Tank get a hold of explosives?", 

Gosalyn snorted, shaking her head. "I don't think Mrs Muddlefoot would let that happen after he went hunting with his granddad.",

Huh, oh, yeah. That had been a disaster. 

Well even if it wasn't Tank it had to be a Muddlefoot they were the only people stupid enough to cause that crash. "Herb!", Drake shouted, marching to the door and pulling it open. With Gosalyn on his heels.  
"Whatever you are doing you can stop-", the rest of the words suddenly refused to leave Drake's mouth. 

Instead of his bumbling neighbour with the IQ of a carrot and stupid hawian shirts, a tall, muscular duck with red hair stood in his garden next to a plane, that looked like a pice of junk. 

It was because of the shock that he was temporarily mute, obviously. It didn't matter one bit that the stranger was really handso-, uh, aesthetically pleasant to look at. 

"Geez, I'm really sorry about crashing into yer yard.", the big lug said, apologetically. Looking like he actually meant it. "I was aiming at that spare parking spot over there.", he said pointing to a spot which definitely wouldn't have managed to fit the, uh, plane. 

Drake tore his eyes from the parking spot, instead using them to glare at the stranger. Before his tongue decided to work again. "Who are you, what are you doing here and what's going on?!", he fumed.

The stranger scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh, Launchpad MaQuack an'-", 

But Drake didn't let him finish, because he had just noticed that the plane had ripped up a patch of grass where it had landed and that a significant amount of dirt was splattered everywhere. 

"You are going to pay for my lawn, now. In cash! And if you say you don't have any money right now just to avoid paying, I'm prosecuting you for damaging personal property!", 

Launchpad just blinked at him. "People do that to avoid paying?", he asked, bafflement evident in his thone.

Drake crossed his arms. He couldn't be serious. No one was that naive.

"Hang on, I'll just get my wallet.", Launchpad said, giving both him and Gosalyn a goofy smile. Like Drake hadn't just threatened to prosecute him. Before picking up something from the plane. 

The next thing that happened was that Drake suddenly found himself holding a bunch of money, which just covered what Launchpad owed him, while the big lug apologised again. 

Why was he so nice most people would just shout back at him and then start to haggle for a lower price? Not that it mattered, of course.

Drake roughly stuffed the money inside a pocket, giving Launchpad another glare, even though he'd been a bit placated. "Right! Now answer my other questions!",

"Dad, come on, he's already paid. And he did say he was sorry.", Gosalyn berated him. 

"I have every right to ask any questions I want to a stranger who crashes a plane in my yard!", He snapped. 

"Yeah, but ya don't have to be so rude doing it. Especially since Launchpad- it is Launchpad right?", Gosalyn asked the stranger who chuckled and nodded. "Has been nothing but nice!", 

Drake rolled his eyes, but felt a small clench in his stomach. He couldn't deny that Gosalyn had a tinsy point. 

"Eh, what's the questions again?", Launchpad asked, leaning back against the plane. 

Huh, from that angle the sun caught quite fetchingly in his hair and… damn it was just something about the big lug leaning back against something. 

Drake gulped. No need to get carried away, that was for losers. And neither Drake Mallard or Darkwing Duck was a loser. 

"What are you doing here and what's going on?", Drake said in what he hoped was a calm voice.

Launchpad frowned. "In St Canard or yer yard or-?", 

"St Canard. You already told us why you are at my house.", 

Launchpad smiled. And Drake suddenly felt his cheeks go hot for some reason.

"Well, I'm actually on a sort of ,year long holiday, where I work.", 

"What?! How is that even possible?!", Drake exclaimed, frowning. 

"Heh, ya see, I'm a pilot-", Launchpad said, gesturing towards the plane.

"Really!", Drake said mockingly. 

But apparently Launchpad either didn't catch onto his thone or he simply didn't care. "An' lately my job has been a tad too stressful. So Mr McD, that's my employer an' friend, suggested that I should take a holiday for a couple of months. But I told him I might need more than that an' then it was suddenly decided that I'd move to St Canard for a year while I worked a less stressful job.", 

"That doesn't sound like a holiday.", Gosalyn said. Which was exactly what Drake had been thinking.

Launchpad just chuckled. "Well, I'm free from work the first two weeks. Besides at this point doing anything else than flying around the globe in the old sunchaser, driving or piloting a sub sounds like a holiday to me.", 

Drake stared at the big lug. "That's what you've been doing?!", 

"Every day. ", Launchpad responded with a mixture of pain and longing on his face. 

Huh, well the guy had sure kept himself busy. Drake thought while a reluctant admiration for the big lug began to tug at him. 

"Keen gear!", Gosalyn exclaimed. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was impressed. Slightly, very slightly impressed. "What adventures you must have had!", 

"Oh, yeah, I've experienced quite a bit.", Launchpad said dismissively. 

But that wasn't good enough for Gosalyn because she instantly started asking more questions than she had answered on her math's test. "Where have you been?, how do you drive a sub?, what adventure was your favorite?, how much do you get paid?, can I come with you sometime-?", 

Launchpad looked a bit overwhelmed but pretty soon he was just grinning at her, attempting to answer some of her questions, while Gosalyn paused to breath.

"Okay. This has gotten way away from the topic.", Drake said, stopping Gosalyn's neverending enquiries. 

"I actually think he already answered all of your questions Dad. Now it's my turn.", She responded, giving Launchpad her full attention again.

"Gosalyn, Launchpad is not some duck encyclopedia or novel or comic book.", Drake said. Without knowing why he was suddenly trying to make the big lug at least a bit more comfortable. Although Launchpad didn't look like he was intimidated at all, now that Drake thought about it. 

"It's fine.", Launchpad assured him. "I can answer some questions while I work. It seems the old gal had a much rougher landing than I first thought. I'll need to fix her up a bit before I can take her away from yer lawn.", 

Annoyance poked Drake in the gut. "And when will it be fixed?", he asked.

Launchpad gave the plane a thoughtful look, opening the case to examine it further. The big lug gave a low whistle. "Around the evening I guess… you poor thing", he added stroking the plane slightly. 

It was oddly adorable. Wait, what no! Nothing with acting like a piece of metal like a duck was not adorable. Drake probably just thought that because he was dehydrated or something. Yep, dehydration, that was it.

Then his brain finally decided to process what Launchpad had actually said. "Around the evening you guess!", 

The big lug nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, probably", 

Drake threw his hands in the air. "Wonderful.", he sneered. "And I suppose you want to stay with us too.",

Gosalyn elbowed him in the ribs. Causing his eyes to tear up slightly. "Dad!", she hissed.

"Aw, no worries. I'd rather get this done as quickly as possible. Even if I have to work all night to do it.", Launchpad responded.

"But, you're supposed to be on a holiday.", Gosalyn said. Looking a bit worried. 

"Yeah.", Launchpad agreed. "But it's still gotta be done.", 

"Well I'll help and keep you company.", Gosalyn said, scurrying over to stand next to the pilot. "What can I do.", 

Launchpad smiled. "Ya can hand me the tool box it's in the driver's seat.", 

Drake thought the placement of the toolbox was a little impractical but he didn't say anything. Instead just rolling his eyes, watching as Gosalyn helped Launchpad. While the pilot answered her questions about, well… pretty much anything. After a while the questions led to a story. Drake wasn't exactly sure how that had happened. But Gosalyn was gazing at Launchpad with starry eyes, hanging onto his every word. 

Drake really should go and make some dinner. But he couldn't just leave his daughter alone with a stranger. Even though this stranger seemed to be kind and caring and cheerful and… well he was, Launchpad. He honestly couldn't imagine Gosalyn ever getting hurt by the big lug. But still, it was better to stay put. Maybe the story could make up for delaying dinner a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh, Dad, isn't it time you start making something to eat? I'm starving", Gosalyn said. Pulling out Drake from whatever trance he'd been in. 

"Huh, I'm sure it's not that- shit! I'll go and make something right now, sweetheart.", He said hurrying into the house, away from Launchpad's hypnotic voice and compelling stories. 

He made pasta. Something that everyone liked and got ready quickly. 

After some thinking he set the table for three. It would be rude if he didn't give Launchpad something to eat. Although why it would suddenly matter to Drake if he was rude or not he didn't know.

"Food's ready.", he yelled from the window. Watching as Gosalyn laughed with the big lug. They were really getting along. Drake just hoped she wouldn't be sad when he left. It wasn't like they were going to keep in touch. 

Launchpad made a motion to usher Gos into the house but she just sorta seemed to gravitate back to him. 

"Why are you both still standing there? Come in. Yes you too Launchpad.", Drake said rolling his eyes. 

"Ah, Gee, thank you Mr Mallard. ", Launchpad said as he came in with Gos. "I didn't expect-", 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it.", Drake responded, his face suddenly feeling a bit warm. 

Launchpad took a seat next to Gosalyn and then frowned slightly. "Isn't Mrs Mallard joining us?", 

Gosalyn chuckled. "Oh, Dad's not married.",

Drake gulped, tugging at his shirt collar. Did the heating just go up a couple degrees?

Launchpad's frown deepened and a sad smile appeared on his beak. "Gee, I'm so sorry, divorces are really rough.",

"W-what?! N-no, no, no, I-I'm not divorced. Never been married.", Drake stuttered. "Gos, is adopted and I'm single at the moment.", he wasn't sure why he added the last part but somehow it felt important to say. Especially to Launchpad. 

The big lug blinked. "Oh.", 

Drake tried to smirk like usual but he was pretty sure it ended up like a grimace instead. "Anyway, where are you staying?", he asked, desperately grasping for something to say. 

Apparently it had been the wrong thing to say because Launchpad shifted nervously in his seat. "Er, at the hangar. It's really tough to find something in this town.",

Drake blinked. He had expected Launchpad to say something like, ´Oh, here and there` or ´In a penthouse´, not at the hangar. He felt sorry for the big lug. “Do you think you'll find something soon or-?”, he trailed off leaving the question unfinished.

Launchpad shrugged. “I dunno. Hope so.”, 

Drake was surprised at how calmly he´d said it as if living among planes and grease was nothing. On second thought it probably was nothing for him after all the adventures the big lug had, he was probably used to crappy living arrangements. But, well, he shouldn't have been. 

The rest of the dinner they talked about lighter topics. Like how Gosalyn did in school, where you could get the best takeout and how to tame a tiger. The last one Launchpad contributed to the most. 

“Gee, thanks for dinner Mr Mallard.”, the big lug said when they´d finished.

“Just Drake.”, he responded. Although at first he wasn't aware that he actually had. It was only when he noticed that Gosalyn was looking at him funnily that he realised what he had said. 

Drake swallowed. Though that was perfectly normal wasn´t it? Asking Launchpad to call him Drake. There was absolutely nothing wrong about that. During the hours the pilot had spent here he'd grown on both Drake and Gos. So, why shouldn't he let Launchpad call him Drake? And why was his face suddenly feeling so warm? 

“I'll take the plates and do the dishes.”, Launchpad volunteered, as Drake was starting to gather them.

Normally he would have instantly dumped the plates into the persons arms, walked out of the kitchen and turn on the telly and when they were done he would have come up with excuses for them to do more. Ordering the poor soul around the house until they dropped down from exhaustion. But now… now he hesitated. “You don't need to-”, Drake started.

“It's no trouble really.”, Launchpad responded, cheerily. Taking the plates from Drake's arms and putting them in the sink. “I´d like to do something as a thank you for making dinner.”, 

“It's just common decency.”, Drake said weakly. Something he didn't have in abundance and something he certainly hadn't been planning on giving to Launchpad after he had crashed in their lawn. “Really, I can-”,

Launchpad shock his head. “Nah, it's alright. You can just go an´ watch telly or somethin´. I want to help.”, 

It did sound tempting. Drake turned his body towards the kitchen door. If he rememberd correctly there was a movie about some murder he wanted to watch. “Well if you're sure-”, he was just about to go out of the kitchen when Launchpad smiled. Drake wasn't sure why but something in that smile made his heart leap and all thoughts about watching tv disappeared. “You know what, I´m not really in the mood for a film tonight.”, he said sitting down by the kitchen table. “Might as well keep you company.”, 

Launchpad beamed. “Righto.”, If Drake had any doubts they faded away instantly. 

“So, what do you do Drake?”, the big lug asked.

Had his name always sounded that good or was it just because Launchpad was saying it? Then it dawned on him what the other duck was asking. “I… er… I´m in the, uh, law department.”,

“You're a lawyer?”,

“Er, no, more like an officer.”, Drake said uncomfortably. For heaven's sake, Drake just lie! You´ve done it before! He opened his beak to do just that but no words came out. Why was this suddenly so difficult?!

“You're a detective?”,

“Eh, yes… no, kinda.”, What was wrong with him? If he didn't lie to Launchpad soon he was going to be caught out! What the hell, Drake?!

“I'm confused.”, Launchpad said. Looking completely bewildered.

“Eh, can´t we just talk about something else?”, Drake stressed.

The big lug got a worried expression on his face but nodded. “Sure, what do you think about Darkwing Duck?”,

Did he hear that right? “Darkwing Duck? Not Gizmoduck?”,

Launchpad chuckled. “No, Darkwing Duck.”,

No one ever wanted to hear about Darkwing Duck. It was always about that stupid clown in a metal suit also called Gizmoduck. Gizmoduck really, what kind of name was that? 

Drake launched himself into the subject. “He's absolutely the coolest superhero of all time. Just look at his cape, it's so stylish. And last week he fought Taurus Bulba and came out on top! Now there is finally a tough hero who can defend the city. Not to mention all his other cases. He wasn´t just invisible until the fight with Bulba you know. Although, eh, that of course was his breakthrough.",

"Yeah!", Launchpad exclaimed. His enthusiasm surprising Drake. Most people never wanted to talk about Darkwing Duck and when they did it was to comment on how he dressed. And they certainly didn't do that with enthusiasm either, it was more like resigned boredom, if he was being honest. 

"And don't forget when he managed to put the entire mouse gang in jail!", Launchpad continued. Admiration shining in his eyes. 

Drake felt something inside him flutter. 

"Besides he never gives up does he, he never stays down. He just solves about every situation he's in. He believes in right and wrong and can separate the two. I suppose that's what's makes him a real hero.",

Drake was blushing furiously now, trying to prevent a grin from forming on his beak. It might not give him away immediately but it would definitely look suspicious. Sadly he couldn't do more about it than looking away. 

No one had ever talked about Darkwing Duck that way before. With the reverent admiration and hope in their voice. The thought that Launchpad talked about him that way made his stomach flip. Launchpad who'd been on so many adventures, faced so many dangers and returned alive. It was dizzying to be admired by someone like that. Well not just someone, him. 

How would Launchpad react if Drake told him he was Darkwing Duck? What would he say? What would he do? 

Drake itched to tell him. It would just be so easy, four words and that was it. But he couldn't. It would be harmful to reveal his secret identity to someone he didn't completely know and trust. But maybe just maybe he could learn to trust Launchpad. Yes he thought, yes he definitely could. 

"What do you think about Gizmoduck?", he asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Gizmoduck?",

"Yeah.",

"He's alright I suppose but he's no Darkwing Duck.", 

Drake smirked proudly. "That's right he's not.", 

The rest of the evening Drake found himself sitting by the kitchen table, talking to Launchpad. Once the big finished the dishes he joined Drake by the table. The pilot's plane and Drake's earlier desire to see him gone, forgotten. 

It was Launchpad who first noticed how late it was. "Oh, gee, we've been talking longer than I thought.",

"Yeah.", Drake agreed. "It's almost eleven.",

"Well I better continue with repairing the old gal then.",

Drake stared at the man like he was crazy. Hang on he probably was. "What?",

"I should have it fixed tomorrow.", Launchpad said, not noticing the shock on his face. 

"It's pitch black out there you won't be able to see anything.", 

"I have a flashlight.",

"You'll be exhausted.",

"That don't matter.",

"When you pass out it will.",

"Not with a positive attitude.",

Drake groaned. Really?! A positive attitude, really? "LP, it's late. And the plane will still be there in the morning, you can fix it then. Your banging is just going to prevent Gos and me from sleeping. You can spend the night here, if you want.",

Launchpad beamed. "Really?",

Drake fiddled with his shirt. A weird fluttering feeling creeping up on him. "Yeah, we've got a spare bedroom. You can sleep there.",

"Thank you.", Launchpad said sincerely with such gratitude Drake felt like he had done the right thing. 

"Comon, let's go to bed.", he said. Leading Launchpad upstairs, at the same time collecting Gos since it was way past her bedtime. It all felt surprisingly ordinary, he thought, as they put Gos to bed and as Drake later showed Launchpad the guest room. As if it had always been that way. Somehow the big crash happy pilot just seemed to fit. And Drake realised he wouldn't mind if Launchpad's plane never got finished and he had to stay with them forever.


End file.
